1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic devices, and more particularly, to those orthopedic devices known variously as casts, splints, braces, etc. which are especially adapted for immobilizing and/or protecting injured limbs or other parts of the anatomy.
2. Description of Related Art
In the management of certain injuries to the lower extremities such as fractures of the tibia and fibula, malleolar fractures, or severe ankle sprains, it is common to immobilize the lower extremity completely by use of the well-known molded plaster or resin cast. Once the injured extremity has become stable, however, it has been found that recovery may be effected more rapidly by gradually and progressively permitting the extremity to bear weight and undergo other permitted exercises.
For example, an orthopedic brace, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,565, which is assigned to the assignee herein and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, may be used. This brace features one or more rigid outer shell members having associated therewith an inflatable liner or air cell for engaging a body part or limb. Commercial embodiments of the brace incorporating the invention disclosed in this prior patent are adapted to be fixed about the lower leg and typically comprise a rear outer shell member, a frontal outer shell member, and air cells disposed within the liner of the shell members. Strap fastening means maintain the shell members in engagement with confronting portions of the lower leg whereby each air cell serves as a firm supporting cushion of pressurized air between the irregular contours of the lower leg and the member sidewalls.
This brace construction is capable of stabilizing the ankle and leg while allowing the wearer to walk. Thus, ambulatory functionality and permitted exercises are feasible thereby encouraging more rapid recovery from various injuries to the lower extremity than otherwise would be possible. Moreover, studies have indicated that a pressurized brace yields a stronger fracture than a conventional cast. Dale, P. A. et al., "A New Concept in Fracture Immobilization," Clinical Orthopedics and Related Research, 264-269 (1993).
Prior art devices containing air cells required an external pump or oral inflation tube to inflate the air cells. External pumps must be carried by the patient and are necessary to inflate the air cells properly. Oral inflation tubes can be difficult or awkward for some patients to use. Because of the difficulty in reinflating the air cells, some patients may not deflate the air cells as often as they would like or may deflate the air cells and then not reinflate them as soon as desirable for optimum healing.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention provides an apparatus that is easy to inflate without inflation equipment, so that the patient can deflate the air cells when necessary for comfort, and easily reinflate the apparatus later for further therapeutic benefit. For example, on an airplane, the pressure on the patient's leg will increase as the pressure in the cabin decreases. To relieve the discomfort of this additional pressure, the patient can release some air from the air cells to reduce the pressure to a comfortable level during the airplane flight. Then, the patient can easily reinflate the air cells when normal ambient pressure conditions resume.
The present invention allows the patient to reinflate the air cells quickly and without additional inflation equipment, saving both time and the difficulty of carrying such additional equipment.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a walking brace having an effective, inexpensive and manageable means of providing focal compression to the injured portion of the ankle to promote fracture healing and edema management.
It is another object of this invention to provide a removable walking brace containing air cells that provide a comfortable fit with the proper pressure applied to the leg.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a walking brace containing air cells that the patient can inflate or adjust without an external pump, oral inflating tube or other equipment.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a walking brace that will allow the wearer to change the pressure in the air cells as swelling in the leg varies or as the pressure in the brace changes, such as due to altitude or climate changes.